


Cuddly Pets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King tilted his head to one side after a stray cat appeared in one area below the streets.





	Cuddly Pets

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King tilted his head to one side after a stray cat appeared in one area below the streets. He couldn't remember viewing stray animals. He shrugged near the cat. The Sewer King smiled as soon as he approached two pet alligators. He cuddled the alligators. The cat ran.

 

THE END


End file.
